This invention relates to frame-mounted switches for the control of electrical power where such switches typically may be rated at 5,000 and 15,000 volts and at 600 and 1200 amperes. The invention more specifically relates to a novel high voltage switch which employs a plastic molded support base of novel configuration, a novel operating linkage for operating the switch blade, and a novel arrangement which permits the switch to be converted to a back-connected switch in an easy and inexpensive manner.
Switches of the type to which the invention relates presently normally employ a steel support base which carries spaced porcelain insulators which, in turn, support the switch contacts and terminals. The operating linkage is mounted on the front of the switch, and frequently employs porcelain drive links connected to the switch blade. Such switches are expensive, heavy and fragile because of the need for the porcelain and the steel base. Such prior art switch devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,178,543 and 3,243,538. A plastic base has also been proposed for high voltage switches, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,288. The base shown in that patent, however, does not have the advantages of the novel base of the present invention regarding the high creepage distance, the ability to receive rear or front-mounted terminals, or a rear-mounted operating shaft.